


Friends and Other Treasures

by darthfar



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Day At The Beach, Gen, Octopus, tide pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach. Jehan befriends a cephalopod; and Combeferre accumulates specimens, with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Other Treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthean/gifts).



> For [anthean](http://anthean.tumblr.com), for the Les Mis Trick or Treat 2014 -- Treats!

> _Jehan/Combeferre, something on a beach. Exploring tidepools? Visiting family in the south of France? Ocean-based magic? Mermaid AU? Trying to wade in the water and stay dry, but getting knocked over by a wave and giving up and getting soaked? Staring out over the crushing incomprehensibility of the ocean and confronting your own terrifying insignificance? I DON'T KNOW, YOU TELL ME_

What about Jehan getting soaked while _fully sober_ and being pally with an octopus, and Combeferre going into the water to harvest marine samples, also _fully clothed and sober_? ;-) (He probably got knocked over by waves too. _Who knows_ ).


End file.
